The Vampire's Throne
by baph0mae
Summary: A choose your own adventure tale that will have many, many options; have fun. It's very fast paced and will probably be a quick read. I will be adding a new path every other day so long as I have internet. This is really just my first stab at doing fanfiction on my own, I hope you all enjoy it.


You arrive at a festival in the city of Sentinel; the baking heat of summer hits you in the face, and the smell of sweets and the jingling of coin purses. There is merriment and music all around you, people laughing and moving through the streets, pressing past one another, dancing and singing on every corner, bumping limbs. The celebration is raucous and the heat is intense. You see a stand in the shade at the end of the market street, beyond the sea of bodies; the stall is filled with maps and many interesting and strange bits and bobs, but at a distance nothing seems to be of any value; trinkets, odds and ends, that sort of thing. Upon approaching the stall the merchant strikes up a conversation with you. Offering you a map, the merchant promises the marked location is the resting place of numerous exciting treasures and enough gold for a king. Reluctantly you buy it, shilling out a few coins. Perhaps you buy a trinket as well, but soon you are on your way to the mysterious location.

From Sentinel you realize you must travel far, across the Iliac Bay and through the Daggerfall province to Camlorn, there, off of the coast, is an old island with a forgotten village and a towering but decrepit castle overshadowing the grassy isle. The fog around the island is heavy, and the only boat that would take you is small and leaky. Rocks hug the edges of the graying beach and you find your way up to a small nook wherein the boat can be left. After departing you climb up the grassy hill and then walk over to the abandoned village, exploring it if you wish. Old and rusted pots and pans lay around old houses, and rotten furniture has been left abandoned. The path up to the castle has faded and been overcome by weeds and grasses. The air smells of sea salt.

Past the village and up the path to the castle is a broken down stone wall that you can easily climb over. Vines cover the rubble and seem to be the only thing holding together the forgotten wall. The doors to the castle are rotten open, as you approach you can feel the air become colder. You press forward and brace yourself for the chill. Peering around you find that the castle is completely shadowed within. You lift a light into the darkness and have illuminated the hall; at another glance you see toppled chairs and torn tapestries. The air reeks of mold and there is water dripping from the ceiling. Soon you leave the foggy island behind and continue down the hallway with only your intuition to guide you, and what little light you have to brighten your path.

You approach a wide and deep room, and from below you hear the rumble of water. Further you delve into the darkness, and you feel a tingle on the back of your neck as you see a dark and tall shape in the back of the room. As you approach it you feel the floor quake beneath you, and the stones break apart. You stumble back or forward, to the best of your ability you attempt escape but the crevice has stretched too far too fast and the stones plunge into the gray waters below, you do as well. The churning waters rock wildly as more thick slabs of stone come down. The horrible ordeal ends soon though, when rock makes contact with your skull, and the little bit of light you had is now gone.

You awaken, soaked still and most of your gear and supplies are gone, sunken in caverns below the forgotten castle. You stumble to your feet, and a hot pain washes over you from your head. You sit back down, and have a look around at your surroundings. There is little to see as your eyes adjust to the unwavering darkness. The stony wall of an underground sewer system is close to your back, and before you is a quick moving channel with broken stone cast about, blocking half the length of the channel and slowing the water somewhat. You see that your shoe has come off, lodged in the rocks.

When you press forward again and pull it out, you hear the rattling of chains coming from far ahead and strong voices echoing an incoherent chant. Over and over the voices resonate as the chains rattle. You shake out your wet shoe, drying it to the best of your ability, and then slip it over your foot again with a soft splurching sound when it makes contact with the bottom of your foot. When you stand again you feel dizzy, but are able to walk once more. With a final glance about the area, you begin to walk.

Head towards the sounds: Forgotten (Ch.3)

Head away from the sounds: Deep Water (Ch.4)

Stop for a moment and stay still: Reminisce (Ch.2)


End file.
